


Once More Under the Stars

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Steggy - Freeform, Steve/Peggy - Freeform, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wingman Bucky Barnes, Wingman Howard Stark, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy, Howard, Steve, and Bucky get stuck in an isolated cabin.  Steve and Peggy are given a gentle nudge toward each other and after some bumbling, start to figure things out.  They both have concerns, Steve worries that he won't know what to do with Peggy on the physical side and Peggy's concerned that being involved with <i>anyone</i>, let alone Captain America, is going to damage her reputation and ruin her career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was pouring.  Again.  Steve practically had to wring out his sketch book, which was terrible considering they were stuck until it dried out a little bit.  The roads around the cabin they’d taken shelter in were totally washed out.  The four of them really had no other option than to bunk down.  Peggy had found the place, actually, but then she always had an eagle eye.  Bucky had hauled Howard in over patches of his broken up plane. The poor guy had messed up his knee, but had insisted that he could manage.  That meant Steve and Bucky took turns helping him or carrying gear as Peggy cut their way through the underbrush.  Then, like the lifesaver she often was, Peggy spotted a little one room cabin tucked in against the side of the mountain.  It was pretty clear it had been abandoned for some time, but it was a roof over their heads.  

It turned out the place wasn’t abandoned for as long as they thought.  Bucky figured it was about a year, Steve had dibs on a year and a half, but Peggy said 8 months on the outside.  “It looks run down because it was never well cared for, but there is very little dust inside.  And,” she started opening cabinets showing cans and jars of food.  She smiled a little smugly and Steve felt his heart do that flutter thing it did around her when she got that look.  Really, he got that feeling around Peggy quite a bit.  “At least we won’t starve,” she tossed Steve a can of sardines.  “You boys can make us dinner while I give Howard’s knee a look.”  And that was sort of how it was for awhile.  Peggy would tell them what to do, and without question they’d hop to it.  Steve really didn’t know if it was because they wanted to or because it was Peggy telling them to.  

She was doing quite well for being cooped up with the three of them.  Steve couldn’t imagine it was entirely comfortable for a classy girl like Peggy to be stuck with a troupe of idiots like him, Bucky, and Howard.  Not idiots as in stupid, more idiots as in immature.  And that immaturity just grew as time wore on.  She didn’t seem too put out by it, but it was clear they did annoy her from time to time.  “Please, Howard,” Peggy begged him.  “Do not take the radio apart.”  

“I’ll put it back together.”

“We don’t need a jet powered radio.  I just want to catch that station we had yesterday.”  For two hours there had been classical music and Steve noticed that Peggy relaxed significantly.  

“I have to agree with Peggy,” Steve chimed in.  

“Big surprise,” Bucky joked from where he was laying on the sofa throwing cards into a hat.  

“I’m bored,” Howard whined.

“We’re all bored,” Bucky, Peggy, and Steve replied, voices a little more than annoyed.  Howard sat down at the small kitchen table and pouted while Peggy went back to inventorying the cans and deciding what they’d have for dinner.  Supplies were getting low, so in a lull between really bad storms, Bucky and Steve had gone out and gathered some greens and even found a quail’s nest with a bunch of eggs in it.  It was good to have the supplement, so while Peggy inventoried, Steve tried to keep Howard occupied. 

“We could play cards.”

“There are only 47 cards,” Howard pointed out.  He limped around, looking in the cabinets for the fifteenth time, then walked past Peggy, brushing his hand against the small of her back.  It wasn’t necessary, but Steve noticed how Peggy jumped.  She was just in her blouse and slacks, but then most of them were in their underclothes so that their uniforms could dry out.  Steve watched a blush rise on Peggy’s cheeks as she glanced away.  Funny she didn’t say anything.  Steve always figured her for the type to slug a guy who tried anything like that.  Instead she let him touch her through that thin… thin fabric.  Steve looked away but not before Bucky caught what he was looking at.  

That was always strange, the look on Bucky’s face when he caught Steve looking at a woman.  It was clear that while Bucky was allowed to cavort with however many women he wanted, whenever he wanted, Steve was held to a higher standard.  And that stupid higher standard resulted in self abuse far too often.  As it was, this little cabin was close enough that he could smell Peggy whenever she came close.  It wasn’t her perfume or any cosmetics, it was her and Steve had a hard time not following her like a puppy because she smelled so good.  Howard’s hand lingered and Peggy gave him a raised eyebrow that had him pulling his hand back lest he loose it.  Good, Steve thought possessively.  Howard continued with the cabinets after that, pulling out the drawers and eventually pulling out one of the only things this place seemed to have in excess, bottles of vodka.  “Drink?”  

“God yes,” Bucky agreed as he got up to pull out the two glasses they were sharing.  Peggy got her own, but the three of them shared.  She’d called it nonsense, but they insisted so she shrugged and let it be.  Her hair had long since come out of its carefully put together curls and pins.  Now it was hanging freely, moving every time she did.  Steve was staring again and this time it was Peggy that caught him.  They held each other’s gaze for a moment then both looked away, Peggy accepting her drink.  Steve didn’t bother wasting the stuff, just watched the other three get a little tipsy out of sheer boredom.  The radio station Peggy had fought for earlier started to come in and she immediately started to sway.  

Bucky, always the ladies’ man, came in close and asked her to dance.  Peggy agreed and that was how it went for awhile.  Bucky would dance with Peggy then Howard would.  The station was a little grainy, but it was enough that they could make put the rhythm and melody.  “You’re going to make the lady think you don’t like her,” Howard commented, making Steve jump a mile.  He hadn’t realized he was staring at Bucky and Peggy swaying close from where he sat.  They were barely keeping any distance between them and Steve found himself wondering what it would be like to have Peggy that close.  “Ever gonna tell her?”  

Howard’s voice was soft, but it still worried Steve that Peggy might hear.  “I can’t dance,” was all Steve said to Howard.  

“Bucky,” Howard called.  “You never made sure he knew how to dance?  What kind of friend are you?  Get up, Rogers.”  Steve did, following Howard’s lead toward Peggy.  Steve’s heart pounded hard the closer they got, and he was certain that everyone in the cabin heard it.  “Alright, take her hand.”  Steve put on his bravest face and reached out to take Peggy’s hand.  It was fine, so delicate and sweet that you would never know how deadly she actually was just by looking at her.  “Now put your other hand on her waist.”  It seemed forward somehow, invading Peggy’s space like this.  That didn’t stop him from putting his hand on her waist, though.  She was just as warm and just as soft as Steve had always thought she’d be.  When he least expected it, Peggy would pop into his mind, what would it be like to touch her bare throat, how would her lips would taste…. She filled his thoughts more than was right.  

“Alright,” Steve challenged.  He needed to get himself straight.  Peggy was so close and so warm, though, that it was hard to think anywhere near straight.  “Now what?”

“You listen to the music.” It hadn’t been Bucky or Howard, it had been Peggy’s soft tones.  Howard backed off a little, Steve noticed, as Peggy took over.  “Relax, Steve.”  How could he, though, when Peggy was so close?  Was this what it felt like to be in love, or was this just combat closeness?  Steve didn’t know if he actually cared.  “Find the beat and move,” Peggy showed him, but that meant that she moved.  When she moved, her scent would travel to him.  She had this note of powdery warmth that Steve didn’t understand?  Why did women smell so good all the time?  It took Steve several tries, but eventually they caught the rhythm and fell into synch with each other.  

The only consolation Steve had was that he could feel Peggy’s heart beating hard against her chest.  At least she was a little nervous, too, because he couldn’t imagine it was from exertion.  “Is this ok?”  

Peggy nodded curtly.  “Y… yes.”  Soft brown eyes met his and Steve’s whole body felt like it leapt forward, like she was drawing him to her like a magnet.  Steve was staring at her and Peggy was staring right back.  It was only the sound of the door closing that broke their gaze.  It also made them both jump a mile and pull back like they had been caught being bad.  The rain had ended and Howard and Bucky were nowhere to be seen.  Peggy turned away, flushed and breathless just like him.  What was he doing?  What were _they_ doing?  


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy had never felt more at ease than she did in Steve’s arms.  She knew damn well that unless Howard had prompted him, Steve never would have asked her to dance.  Peggy would have to remember to thank Howard later for giving Steve the push.  Steve held her firmly at the waist, but treated her hand like he might break it if he fully closed his fingers.  Normally something like that would irk her, but in Steve it was genuine and that made all the difference.  He left her totally breathless and flushed, something she couldn’t hide from him any better than he could hide his own flush from her.  “Stir crazy,” Peggy commented about Howard and Bucky’s abrupt disappearance.  

“Or just crazy,” Steve joked.  He’d pulled back and the disappointment Peggy felt was profound.  He was so respectful it drove her wild.  He treated Peggy like a lady, but not as though she were breakable or frail.  He knew what she was capable of and Steve respected her.  “That was nice.”  Peggy nodded, feeling him trying to gather courage to say more.  “Thanks for the first dance I’ve ever actually liked.”  Peggy looked up, smiling.  Then he smiled and the tension broke.    
“I’m available for lessons every other Friday and the second Tuesday of each month,” Peggy joked as she turned to finish her drink.  “Bring me Howard’s plate?”  She’d thank him by doing his dish, something she’d normally make him do.  Steve came over, that closeness closing in and heating her up from the inside.  As he came close, Steve’s hand moved up to the small of her back, but he didn’t actually touch.  It was infuriating so Peggy filled the gap with a little step back.  They both drew in a quick breath as his hand completed a circuit.  He put the barest amount of pressure there, making Peggy’s cheeks bloom hot and her heart bang around in her chest.  Howard had just done this and it had been fine, but nothing at all like Steve’s hand.  “Thank you.”  Her voice was soft and deep, the voice of a woman deeply aroused and Peggy was at once pleased and mortified that her words came out like that.  

Steve shuddered and Peggy felt it all the way down into the hand at the small of her back.  “Peg,” she looked up at him and again that circuit connected and sparks flew up and down Peggy’s spine.  Steve’s eyes kept moving from holding her gaze to looking at her lips.  She wished he’d muster up that courage of his and just kiss her already.  She bit her lip to stop herself from speaking.  Peggy didn’t trust her voice right now.  “Thanks for the dance.”  

“You said that.”   _Damn it,_ Peggy cursed inwardly.  Her voice dripped arousal and she knew Steve knew.  If there had been a moment’s doubt in his head, there was no way he could ignore this.  He nodded, giving her that boyish smile for a moment before moving closer.  For a moment she thought he might do it, that he might kiss her, but instead he reached over to pick up Howard and Bucky’s abandoned vodka glass.   _You have got to be kidding me_.  It wasn’t until she looked at how hard Steve’s hand was shaking around the glass that she decided to put him out of his misery.  Her hand came to gently touch the back of Steve’s where it held the glass.  His head shot up, looking at her with wide, nervous eyes.  “Put the glass down, Steve.”  

A shudder passed through Steve’s body and Peggy waited until the glass was sitting on the sideboard to continue.  Her hand moved to the middle of his chest, her fingers just barely touching him over the thin cotton of his undershirt.  It was stretched across his broad chest and a little loose around the nip of his waist.  Peggy moved her hand down his chest then back up again, getting another shudder from Steve.  “Peg.”  His tone had the same kind of feeling her own had and Peggy put together her courage before leaning up and brushing her lips over Steve’s for the first time.  He let out a soft little puff of air with a little whimper and Peggy pulled back.  He kept his eyes closed, the spray of long blond lashes sitting on his cheeks.  Her hand cupped Steve’s face and she traced one cheek with her thumb as his eyes slowly opened.  

She could see it all so clearly in Steve’s eyes.  They’d always been incredibly expressive, but right now she could read every emotion going through the man.  Then his eyes closed as the gap between them got smaller.  Steve’s arm moved around her and he pulled Peggy in close, catching her up against him as he kissed her.  It was no peck, either.  He was clearly not terribly experienced, but he took his time.  Slow, sucking kisses to her bottom lip made Peggy’s knees week, but it was the way he was so tentative at first when his tongue touched her lip that made her core light up.  Her moan gave him the freedom and the kiss deepened.  Peggy was certain this was highly inappropriate, but if she’d had to wait another minute for him to kiss her, she was going to explode.  

Steve’s hands got more sure the longer they kissed, moving over her back, then down to her hip.  It was that, the way his hand gripped her hip that would make Peggy’s nails dig into Steve’s back, drawing a soft moan from that wide mouth.  A certain amount of boldness filled her at the way he responded, and Peggy pushed it a little.  Her hands came to the waist of his shirt, pulling it up so she could touch bare skin.  “You’re burning hot,” Peggy pointed out as her cool hands rested on either side of his spine.  Steve blinked at her like speech was mostly incomprehensible and just nodded before his lips caressed her jaw and down her neck.  Peggy gently drew her nails over his back and Steve gasped, eyes going a wide at the sensation before he kissed her again. This time he grabbed her harder, pulling Peggy against him and then leaning her back into the sideboard.  

To be certain, Peggy Carter was no saint.  She enjoyed physicality and had appreciated a few men in her time.  Never, though, had she thought she’d be willing to hop up next to the sink and be had.  The thought almost took her out at the knees.  She could feel how hard he was, pressed against her hip as he kissed her breathless.  She didn’t know if Steve realized he was rubbing himself against her, but it wasn’t as though she was going to stop him.  Her nails continued to scrape gently up and down his back until Steve let out a surprised gasp and shuddered hard.  Peggy’s brow raised as Steve kissed her throat, panting her name softly.  She held onto him, her fingers running through his hair, nails scraping softly against the back of his neck until Steve started to realize what had happened.  

“Oh God, Peg.  Oh… I’m so sorry.”  Steve stepped back, turning to hide the wet spot from her.  “I got carried away.  I should never have taken advantage of you like that.”  

He was mentally flogging himself and Peggy was having none of it.  “Taken advantage?”  She circled around him to make him look her in the eye.  “Do I look as though I’ve been taken advantage of?  Do you think that I wouldn’t fight you if it wasn’t what I wanted?”  Peggy was utterly sick of men thinking that the sum of women’s thoughts on sex were that they ought to lie back and think of England.  Sex wasn’t some wifely duty to her.  It never had been, and it certainly wouldn’t be when she and Steve finally got the chance to be really alone.  He still looked horrified at what he’d done and Peggy grabbed his face, forcing his gaze back to her.  “For the record, if you were to do something I didn’t like, I’d eviscerate you.”  That seemed to relax Steve and Peggy leaned in for a soft peck.  “Now go clean up because Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee aren’t going to let you live it down if they realize.”  She wasn’t worried for her own honor, just that they might harass Steve out of wanting to continue this later.  And Peggy _would_ continue this.


	3. Chapter 3

“…. you have a minute,” Steve asked Bucky nervously.  The guy had been nervous as a cat lately and Bucky didn’t know what was going on.  There had been palpable heat between Steve and Peggy at the cabin, but since they’d returned, the two of them had been just like they were before.  Hell, he and Howard had even left to give them a little alone time, but when they walked back in, Steve was reading by the window and Peggy was across the cabin writing.  Bucky didn’t know what was wrong with Steve.  Clearly Peggy was head over heels for him so why was Steve dragging his feet?  

“Yeah, let’s walk.”  Bucky put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and gave a squeeze like he would have when Steve was still a little guy.  The pair walked silently for awhile, wandering down the road out of camp and then through the woods.  Bucky watched Steve try to muster up the courage to speak and he knew it was something big.  “You’re going to pop a blood vessel if you keep thinking that hard.”  Bucky sat down on a fallen log and looked up at Steve.  “Talk.”  

Steve started to pace and all Bucky could do was wait for him to speak.  “… I kissed Peggy… well, we kissed each other.”  

“It’s about damn time!”  Bucky stood up and clasped Steve on the shoulders, shaking him a little bit.  “How was it?  I bet she’s a hell of a kisser.”  Steve gave him a glare and Bucky held his hands up.  “Sorry, I won’t talk about your girl.  But that’s great.  So why do you look like someone took a dump in your foot locker?”    
“I… I went too far.  I uh… I made a mess.”  Steve’s eyes shot down then up and Bucky got it at once.  

“Oh shit… you popped in your pants?  I mean, I don’t blame you, but damn.  At least tell me you two were ….”  Steve put his hand up and shook his head, cheeks red as cherries.  “Ok… you can salvage this.  We’re going to have to think… but yeah, we can figure this out.  Did she say anything?”  Steve turned even redder.  “Listen, I can’t help you if I don’t know the details.  It’s not kissing and telling, and you know you can trust me.”  

Steve finally sat down, moving close so he could tell Bucky the story.  He spoke quietly and quickly just trying not to blow up with the clear mortification he was feeling.  “… so what do you think?”  

“I think you’re an idiot.”  Bucky smacked Steve in the back of the head.  “She told you she’s not upset, and clearly she liked what was going on.”  Then a thought occurred to Bucky.  “Wait… Steve… you’ve been with a girl, right?”  Steve’s face told the story.  “Wait… you jump out of planes, ride motorcycles through lines of Nazis… but you haven’t had sex.  Wait,” Bucky looked at Steve, “what about Marcy?”  

“Marcy wanted to make time with you, not your little sidekick,” Steve pointed out. 

“Ok… well this changes things a little.”  Bucky didn’t know what to tell Steve.  The thought that he’d never slept with a girl was surprising as hell.  “Wait… all those months on the road with the USO girls?”  Steve shook his head.  “What a gyp.”  

“I like her a lot, Buck.”  Steve didn’t talk about liking girls too often, but even without saying a word Bucky had known how head over heels Steve had been about Peggy from the first.  “… she… she could be the one, you know?  So I can’t screw this up any more than I already have.”  Bucky could feel the seriousness flowing off of Steve, and knew that Steve was probably right.  He might not notice, but Peggy looked at Steve how Steve looked at Peggy on a regular basis.  The two were actually kind of sweet.  

“Ok.  Hey, relax.”  Bucky took Steve’s neck in both hands and pressed his forehead to Steve’s a moment.  “We’ll figure it out, ok?  But, first thing’s first.  You’ve got to actually talk to her, and not _can you decrypt this_.  You’ve been strange around each other for a week now.  Take her aside and talk to her.  Girls like that.”

“She’s not a girl.”  

Steve had a point.  “Women,” Bucky corrected.  “And she appreciates honesty.  I mean it’s pretty clear you’re both crazy about each other, so be a man about it.  Tell her.”  

“I was hoping for a way that wouldn’t make me look like an idiot.”  

“That’s what love is, though Steve.  It’s making yourself look like a total moron for the chance someone else feels the same way.  But you know how she feels.  All you’ve got to do is give her a chance to disprove all the crazy stuff you’re thinking.  I’m pretty sure that you’re not going to have to say a whole lot.”  Steve was fidgeting.  “I hate it when you do that.  Looks like you’ve got to piss.”  Steve settled down and Bucky tried to figure out how to help him.  “Practice what you’ve got to say to her,” Bucky waved his hand at himself.  “Say it to me if you want.  I won’t make fun.  I promise.”  He raised his hand when Steve gave him a look that said:   _I do not believe you for a second_. 

“I can’t.  That’s all something just she should know.”  Steve wrung his hands hard, looking around before getting up and starting to pace again.  

“Suit yourself.  Stay a virgin.”  Steve shot Bucky a foul look, but Bucky stayed put.  

“… ever since the first time I met you, I  thought you were real swell, Peg.”  

Bucky looked at Steve and shook his head.  “Girls don’t want to hear that they’re swell, let alone a fine dame like Peggy.”  

“Fine.”  Steve took a breath.  “The first time I saw her she socked a guy right in the face.”  Steve’s lips curled up in a little smile and Bucky had to admit that sometimes the affection Steve felt for Peggy when she was violent.  “And I knew that even though she was so, so pretty that  she was tough, too.”   
   
Bucky nodded.  All of that was good.  “Beautiful, not pretty though.  Little girls are pretty, women are beautiful.”  

“Beautiful,” Steve nodded.  “It’s not just that, though.  She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met.  I love watching her mind work when she’s decrypting.  And sometimes when the light’s just right, her hair turns this dark shade of red underneath the brown.”  

Steve was on his own planet right now, which was good because Peggy was approaching with a clipboard and a couple of files.  “What about her voice?  You said you heard her singing to herself once.” 

“Peggy's got a sweet voice, sort of deep like honey.”  Steve’s voice was far off and Bucky watched Peggy look up at the mention of her name.  She hadn’t been eavesdropping before, but now she clearly was.  “There was a man… he was on the verge of death and instead of hurrying out like everyone else did, she stayed.  Peggy took his hand in both of hers and sang to him.  I don’t even know what it was, but he passed holding onto her hand.  She’s the strongest woman I’ve ever known, and she cried for him. I left quick, though.  I didn’t want her to be embarrassed.”  

“She’s a class act.”  Bucky made eye contact with Peggy and Steve turned, following his gaze.  “I think I’ll leave you two alone.”  Bucky stood, walking over to a slightly stunned Peggy to take her clipboard and files.  “I’ll make sure you guys have a little privacy.”  Bucky gave Peggy a little smile then patted Steve’s shoulder.  “She’s not going to bite.”  

“Not unless you ask very nicely,” Peggy joked.  That broke the tension in Steve and then Bucky felt ok leaving him.  

“Be gentle with him.”  He headed off, glancing over to see Peggy moving closer to Steve, her hand touching his arm.  Good.  It was about damn time.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy quietly convinced Steve to walk a little farther into the woods with her.  They ended up at the ruin of a building where they could have a little privacy.  “I hadn’t come out to eavesdrop,” Peggy said softly.  

“I know.”  She’d slipped her hand into Steve’s and he was currently trying not to crush it.  She could feel how anxious he was, but hoped that the little anchor of her hand would help.  “Bucky should have told me you were there.”  Steve pulled off his jacket and set it down on a chair for Peggy.  It was things like that, totally unnecessary but wholly genuine, that made her adore this man.  “So… did you hear all of it?”  

“All of it?  I just heard your story about the infirmary.”  She was actually quite embarrassed that he’d seen her like that.  Comforting a dying man was not something meant for an audience.  “What else was there?”  She asked him gently, watching as Steve pulled over an old crate and sat on it in front of her.  

“… you’re really smart.”  Steve looked gobsmacked at his own words and tried to continue.  “And I like your hair.”  

His nerves were endearing and Peggy reached out to touch his cheek.  “Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths.”  She kept her voice quiet, her fingers just barely caressing his jaw.  “Then, when you know what you want to say, say it.  I’ll wait.”  Steve’s eyes drifted closed and she watched his impossibly pink lips curl into an O as he took slow, deep breaths.  His hand came up, closing carefully around her wrist as he breathed.  Steve was adorably sweet when he got flustered.  

“I like you a lot, Peg.  A … a lot.”  She expected a little more than that, but it was clear how hard that was for Steve to get out.  

“I like you a lot, too.”  Peggy took Steve’s hands.  “And I want to be totally clear that I want what happened in the cabin to happen again.  Normally I wouldn’t be so forward about matters of the heart,” but Steve was so nervous.  “We live moment to moment out here.  I just needed you to know.”  Peggy expected Steve to nod or maybe pat her on the shoulder awkwardly, but instead he kissed her.  And it wasn’t a peck, either.  Steve gathered her to him, standing up and putting her on her feet, too.  His hand pressed into the small of her back, holding Peggy close as his lips opened and she moaned for him.  

Steve held her up close, his hand wide and confident at the small of her back.  She felt small in his arms, but not vulnerable.  It was a very nice place to be both mentally and physically.  “Peg I want to take you out for a real date.  Can I do that?”  Peggy smiled at him, nodding.  

“Of course, Steve.”  Where they’d go on a date in the middle of the war was a bit of an issue, but Peggy said nothing.  She was just happy to have it to look forward to.  “For now, though, you understand why we’ll have to be careful when we’re in camp?”  Steve nodded.  Peggy’s reputation was important to her, and she wasn’t about to ruin it, even for Steve.  “Bucky knows, so that’s fine.  Maybe he can help us keep things to ourselves.”  Steve looked disappointed, but Peggy couldn’t let a relationship with a man, even one as fine and noble as Steve, to destroy the life she’d forged for herself.  

“I’ll do everything to protect your reputation, Peggy.  I … I just don’t want it to be a secret if we’re going together.  I’d be proud to have you on my arm.”  She felt horrible.  He was hurt.  

“Darling, it’s not that I wouldn’t be proud.”  Her fingers stroked his cheek as she searched his eyes, trying to make him understand how different it was for a woman.  “Women are simply held to a different standard.  Do you understand?”  She needed him to.  It took Steve a moment, but he nodded.

“When we get out of here, though…”

“Then you may take me out on your arm and anyone who has anything to say about it can bugger off.”  Peggy leaned in and kissed Steve gently before wrapping her arms around him.  They stood there for quite awhile, Peggy’s eyes closed as she relaxed into Steve’s arms.  She didn’t realize just how much she needed this until he was holding her.  Slowly she pulled back from him, looking  up and trying to read his face.  “Shall we go back?”  

Steve nodded and stepped back a little more.  “I’ll jog around to the other side so no one sees us together.”  When it came out of his mouth that way, Peggy’s brow wrinkled.  She felt just dreadful when she heard him put it that way.  Peggy reached over and took his hand, bringing it to her lips.  Her eyes closed and she held it there for a few moments.  Steve seemed to understand and gave her a quick peck on the forehead before slipping away.  She watched him go, heart fluttering in her chest.  All she’d ever wanted when it came to thoughts of a husband was a good man.  Steve was that, and Peggy was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy and Steve _ran into_ each other at a cafe on the outskirts of town.  Steve arrived first and got a table for them near the back.  He wanted to have just a little privacy with Peggy since they couldn’t exactly be open when they were in camp.  Steve waited there a good twenty minutes before Peggy walked in.  She had a newspaper over her head to shield her from the rain and was wrapped up tight in her brown leather jacket.  Steve didn’t wait for her to get to the table to stand up, picking up the cloth napkin so he’d have it for her when she got to the table.  His heart was already skittering around in his chest, but when she got close and her perfume made its way to him, Steve’s heart threatened to pop right out of his chest.  “I’m glad you found it.”  Steve reached up to the collar of Peggy’s jacket and gently helped her peel out of it.  

Under the jacket she was wearing this yellow dress that was at odds with the gray sky but looked swell on Peggy.  It was a little on the low cut side, but had this lace up over her chest to keep things more on the modest side.  Steve wanted to run his finger along the trim, to be so bold as to lay his lips on that paper thin skin over her clavicle.  “Steve…. Steve?”  Peggy patted his shoulder, looking up at him with a fond smile.  “Welcome back.  Are you well?”  

Steve nodded dumbly.  “I was just thinking about how beautiful you look.”  Peggy flushed and Steve’s cheeks flushed back like their bodies were communicating to each other by flares.  “That dress looks real swell… real, real swell.”  His hand reached out, just barely grazing the small of her back as he saw her seated and then sat himself.  

“Thank you.”  Peggy nodded to him.  “And you look very handsome.”  Steve was wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a tie he’d borrowed from Bucky and a jacket that was a little worn.  He’d tried to look nice for her, though.  He’d slicked his hair and everything.  “This place is lovely… tea please,” she asked the server as she came over.  It was then that Steve noticed how pale Peggy’s hands were.  “You’re cold.”  He reached out and took her hands in his, rubbing gently over them in an attempt to warm them.  Clearly it worked as Peggy immediately flushed.  She didn’t pull her hands back, though.  Not until her tea was set in front of her.  Those long, strong fingers went to the teacup, wrapping around it to sap some warmth.  

“The server said that the stew was good.”  He wished that he could have taken Peggy out for a fancy meal, but it was wartime.  Nothing was in surplus and even stew was a treat.  “There’s chicken, too.”  

“You didn’t order for me,” Peggy asked quietly, a little smile on her lips.

“I’ve met you, Peggy.  And I wanted our night to start nicely, not with you telling me off for presuming to know what you want.”  Peggy tried not to smile, tried to look very stern, but fail.  “Or because we’re on a date is it different?”  

“You think that for one second and I’ll have to pop you one, mister.”  Peggy shifted a little in her seat, shoulders squared, head high.  The bearing that Peggy had, how she carried herself and conducted her business, made Steve love her all the more.  She was no one’s pet and expected nothing handed to her.  Peggy got what it meant to be a scrapper.  “Want to get one of each and share?”  That was what Peggy wanted to do, so that was what they did.  The dinner came with bread and cheese and a nice bottle of red wine.  He couldn’t get drunk, but Peggy got a little bubbly after a glass and a half, and Steve looked forward to seeing it.  

At that little table in the back a little cafe in France, Peggy and Steve talked about everything.  He told her about growing up poor in Brooklyn and she told him about being sent to boarding school at seven years old.  “It’s not as bad as all that,” Peggy said when Steve made a face of pity.  “Really, my education was top notch and I met many, many forward thinking women who helped put me in contact with the right people so I could learn decryption.”  As she shared about the early stages of that, Peggy started to relax physically. The little warmth of the alcohol was seeping in and Steve watched her get a little more animated.  

They sat there for hours that night, sharing everything they couldn’t in camp.  Steve left feeling lighter, Peggy’s hand in his.  The rain had stopped and they still had about an hour before Bucky was meeting them and all three of them were going back to camp together.  Bucky, being a champion friend, had suggested it after Steve shared how nervous he was about Peggy’s reputation.  Peggy didn’t say anything, just led Steve through the streets to a gazebo off the beaten path.  “I thought, perhaps, we’d want a little privacy.”  That was all the cue Steve needed to lean in and kiss Peggy.  

Now that he knew he could touch her it was near impossible not to every chance he got, and now that they had a little privacy it wasn’t even an option.  His hands ran up the outsides of Peggy’s dress, moving it against the slip underneath.  “Steve.”  The way she said his name made him shiver.  She moaned it deep so he could feel the breathiness in her chest.  He kissed down her throat and lifted her up to perch on the railing of the gazebo while he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her safe.  She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and Steve pulled her closer for a nice, slow kiss.  Feeling all of Peggy’s body pressed up against his was a thrill just like last time, and just like last time he felt himself rising to the occasion.  She pulled back, her nails scraping his neck as she caught her breath.  “Now I wish I’d found us a room,” Peggy whispered into his ear.  Steve’s eyes went wide at the thought.  “Next time,” she promised.  

 _Next time_.  It gave Steve such great hope.  Hope was a hard thing to come by out here on the battle field, but lately it was like Peggy was all his hope wrapped up in one seriously beautiful package.  He wanted to argue with her, to tell her that they ought to wait, but everything in him wanted to take her right here and now.  Her hand started to move down and Steve caught it.  “Let me do something for you, Peg.”  He felt her shudder softly under his fingers as he moved them up the inside of her thigh.  It wasn’t like he knew what to do in a practical sense, but Bucky talked about what he’d done with girls.  Maybe he could figure it out.  Boy he hoped he could figure it out.  His fingertips brushed the top of her stocking and Steve shuddered.  

“Hey,” Peggy took his face in both hands and stroked her thumbs down his jaw.  “Let’s wait for that.  It’s different for a woman.”  

“Lots of things are,” Steve said.  “It isn’t right you just making me happy.”  

“Steve… you…”  She smiled at his simplicity, “make me happy.”  Arousal ran through him at the acknowledgement of hers.  “Here.” Peggy shifted a little, hiking her skirt up and wrapping her legs around him.  

“God.”  She was so warm, no hot.  Peggy was pressed into his hip as her hand took his.  Steve’s hand was run up the inside of Peggy’s thigh all the way up to cup Peggy through her underpants.  “You’re burning hot,” Steve told her, biting his lip as they met eyes.  “And slick.”  He was a little surprised by that.  

“I’m always like this around you.”  Peggy cooed at him.  “Quite inconvenient when one’s in camp,” she joked, nipping his earlobe.  He ran his fingers over the slick cloth, eyes moving back to her body just to watch how his hand fit between her thighs.  She moaned his name and her hips pushed into the palm of his hand.  Steve wasn’t dumb so he pushed a little harder.  “That’s good,” Peggy assured him when his questioning gaze met hers.  She smiled and he felt the relief of her approval run through him.  

“I… uh don’t know a whole lot,” Steve admitted.  

“Oh, darling.  I know.”  She kissed him slow and rocked against his palm.  “And that’s so wonderful.”  He felt like a fool, but Peggy seemed to like that he was relatively innocent.  Peggy moaned against his throat as her body moved against his hand.  He boldly pushed the fabric between her folds, the tip of his finger running across the bunched fabric.  Steve watched Peggy bite her lip and dip her head back every time his finger would move to the top of her folds.  “There,” she told him with a nod.  Steve got a little overzealous and watched her wince.  He yanked his hand back but she wouldn’t have it.  “It’s ok.  Just be gentle.  Here.”  

Steve watched in total fascination as Peggy reached between her thighs and pull the fabric of her panties aside.  “Wow.”  He couldn’t help himself as he stared at her, watching the way Peggy’s fingers boldly touched herself as he stared.  “You’re so pink.”  She giggled and Steve looked up, flushed.  “Sorry, was that rude?”  

“No, not rude at all.”  She leaned up to kiss him, bringing his hand down between her thighs.  “Sweet.”  Her lips caressed the shell of his ear as Steve’s fingers touched Peggy’s bare folds for the first time.  “Gentle, and keep your fingers wet.”  He followed Peggy’s lead at first, watching as her hips jumped to his touch.  “That’s it, Steve…. right there.”  Steve tried to keep his movements steady as Peggy made soft sounds in the back of her throat.  She grabbed his wrist hard a moment later and he felt it.  Steve actually felt her body grabbing.  It was the only way he could explain it.  Clenching might be a good word, but all Steve could think about was how good that would feel around his prick.  

She looked up at him moments later, flushed and smiling.  “Wonderful,” she assured him.  “You’re so wonderful.”  Their lips collided and Steve kept his fingers away from Peggy’s nice dress as she closed her legs and slid off the railing.  She pulled off her jacket and laid it on the ground before turning Steve so his back pressed to the railing.  It took Steve a minute to figure it out, but when Peggy started to descend, his eyes went wide.  

“Peggy, no.  You don’t ever have to do that.”  He was mortified, but she didn’t move.  In fact, her hands moved down the front of his slacks from his hips to his thighs then back up.  “Isn’t… I mean…”  He couldn’t really talk about something like a girl putting her mouth where Peggy was going to.  

“It’s ok, Steve.  Just tell me before you’re ready to finish, and please give me your handkerchief.”  Peggy took that and set it next to her knee before her fingers freed Steve fast and easy.  He tried not to think about the experiences that Peggy had and men who might have touched her.  It wasn’t something good for him to dwell on when her hand was rubbing him through his underwear.  She gave him a few strokes before Steve watched Peggy lower his underwear and draw out his very hard prick.  

The first touch of her lips to the skin of his shaft made Steve’s fingers bite into the wood behind him.  “Oh my God.”  He looked down at her, watching as her mouth wrapped around the head and pushed down his foreskin.  He just groaned and nodded, leaning his head back as Peggy began to move.  “Peg… Jeeze… so good.”  He wanted to grab her, but her hair was so lovely and he really didn’t trust himself not to hurt her.  The sensations were so intense that everything in him felt like it was thrumming.  She bobbed up and down, turning her head as she did so that he moved around inside her mouth.  She didn’t stop there, though.  Her hand came to his sac, fingertips working over his balls slow and gentle.  “Peggy, I’m….”  He tried to pull back, but Peggy didn’t let him, sucking him through his orgasm.  

Steve leaned back against the railing as he watched Peggy discreetly use his handkerchief and fold it up neatly to avoid spillage of seed.  Then she tucked him into his underwear and pants before standing up.  Steve knew he had to have a dumb grin on his face, but this was amazing.  She was amazing.  “We need to get walking to the meet up with Bucky soon,” Peggy reminded him.  It pulled Steve back to the here and now.  He could smell himself on Peggy’s breath and wondered if something like that was supposed to arouse you.  If he hadn’t just finished, Steve would be getting hard just from the thought of it.  “What?”  

“You smell like me.”  Steve leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Peggy’s, letting her deepen the kiss slowly.  “We’re going to do this again soon, right?”  

Peggy smiled and kissed his cheek.  “We’d better.”  That was all she said before she pulled out her mirror and lipstick, adjusting herself into a passable state before they headed back to find Bucky and their plausible alibi. 


	6. Chapter 6

“…. got a minute?”  Bucky looked up from where he was shining his shoes.  Steve was standing there a bit anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.  “You’re alone, right?”  

Bucky looked around his tent then put down his shoe.  “You’re an idiot.  Come in.”  Of course he was alone, the tent was empty!  Steve was anxious as hell and it showed.  “Get in here.  You’re drawing attention.”  Steve ducked in quickly, swiping off his cap as he did.  “What’s going on?”  After much equivocation and making Bucky swear up and down that he wouldn’t mention any of the questions to anyone, Steve was ready to ask.  “It’s between us.  Just … talk.”

“I want to know about the… lay of the land,” he waved over his groin and Bucky looked up at him, confused.  “Not mine… a … a woman’s.”  Bucky’s brows shot up.  “What?”  

“I thought you and Charla….”

“Right.  Uh… that didn’t go well.  Ended before it began,” Steve said with an embarrassed grimace.  

“Gotcha.”  Bucky grimaced in return.  “So what do you know so far?”  Steve outlined a paltry knowledge that made Bucky weep for Steve’s libido.  He seemed to pause, and Bucky realized that Steve was thinking about Peggy.  “Oh woah… so what did ….”  

“Stop it.  I can’t ….”

“Listen,” Bucky reached out and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders like he was still some shrimp.  “I respect Peggy.  I think she’s out of her fuckin’ mind brilliant and a genuinely good woman.  I’m not asking for details.  You can be general as you want, but if I’m going to help you, I need to know what’s happened so far.”  Steve was burning up like a coal furnace and Bucky gave him a pinch.  

“She wants to get a room next time.”  Bucky’s brows shot up.  “I shouldn’t have told you that.”  

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm as he went to stand.  “Call me crazy,” Bucky pointed out, “but I don’t think a woman who’s afraid of sex would make a great partner in the long run.  That Peggy’s interested is a good thing.  That she’s not some blushing twit is going to be very good for you in the end, believe me.  And your eagerness to please is going to be very good for her.  So you need to relax.  I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, but you seriously need to calm down before that vein in your neck blows out.”  

Steve took a few deep breaths.  “We spent some time together in the gazebo,” Steve said cautiously.  “She… assisted my hand so I could.…”  He waved at his groin and Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but Steve continued.  “Everything felt so delicate, like I could hurt her.”  

“Trust me,” Bucky said with a laugh, “some girls are very delicate.  I don’t think Peggy’s that kind of girl, though.” Steve started to get pissed. “It’s not a bad thing. Why does everyone seem to think a woman liking sex is a bad thing? So what I was saying is that if Peggy is asking to get a room with you, she is not like that.  Delicate girls don’t pursue sex like that.”  Bucky was honestly a little jealous of what Steve was going to be in for.  “And she’s going to be really forgiving of you if you pop too early because it’s pretty clear she’s completely in love with you.”  Out of everything he’d said to Steve, that seemed to calm Steve the most. 

“So she’s not… delicate?”

“Well… yes and no.  You can’t be a jerk.  Don’t go jamming a finger inside when she’s not ready or rub too hard.  Listen, it’s … you’ve got to warm a woman up.  Guys, we get hard and that’s all we need.  A girl… it’s a slow burn.  Their bodies have to relax and get wet.”

“Yeah, what _is_ that?”  Steve looked genuinely curious. 

“… um… that’s how her body can take you in.  It makes her slick.  Hold on.”  Bucky went and got a pad of paper and a pencil.  “Draw me a peach.”  Steve seemed confused but did as he was requested, quickly sketching one out.  “Alright…. now here,” he ran his finger up the split, “you go slow.  Rub while you kiss her, touch her thighs, low on her stomach, but this,” he showed the split again, “is a good place to work her up.”   Steve swallowed thickly, clearly recognizing the visual euphemism.  He tilted the drawing to show the little bump at the top of the split. “This is what you’re going to want to get to eventually.  Be gentle at first, though, and keep your fingers wet when you touch it.”  

Steve seemed to be sucking in every bit of information, eyes wide as his foot bounced.  “And… what about….”  Steve cleared his throat.  “When you’re inside, I mean.” 

“Ah… well, until you’re sure she’s ready, you go slow.”  He advised Steve to go fingers outside, mouth, fingers inside, then his johnson.  “I mean… if you’re into using your mouth.  Some guys don’t like that.”

“Well she used hers so…”  Steve looked at Bucky who was grinning at the thought of the lovely Peggy Carter on her knees sucking Steve’s dick.  “Do not ever….”

“Shut up.  I told you this is just us.  But… how was it?”  Genuine curiosity mixed with wanting to tease Steve.  “How long did you last?”

“Not long,” Steve said with embarrassment.  “I didn’t think it was… I mean, that’s a sin isn’t it?”  Steve’s Catholic upbringing was peeking its head out.  
“You cannot tell me that anyone would ever say no to that offer.  Man that had to be….”  Steve glared at him and Bucky put his hands up in surrender.  “Sorry.  No lusting after your girlfriend.”  

“Can I use my mouth on her?”  

Bucky grinned and leaned back against the tentpole, noting that Steve was getting a little bit of a tentpole himself.  “My dear Steve, you have come to the right man for that question.”  Bucky licked his bottom lip and took the pencil from Steve.  He was no artist, but he could render what a woman’s body looked like.  “There are so many places to use your mouth on a woman’s body it’s incredible.  I think it’s better for them than penetration actually is.  I mean, for some girls at least.  But if you’re good at using your mouth, the rest just flows.”  Bucky showed the places, the inner groin, across her hip, under her breast and down the inside of her arm, all of which had made many a woman shudder in his arms.  “You never go right for it.  If you’ve got the time, you take the time.  It ends up being so much better for both of you in the end.”  Bucky was getting a little hard thinking about this, looking at the new picture of a woman’s genitals he’d sketched out.  

“Is that….”  Steve flushed.  “You’re burning this when we’re done.”  

“Agreed.  Now here,” Bucky used his finger to illustrate how one’s tongue might move.  “But it’s not all tongue.  Lips, even teeth for some women… I mean don’t bite her or you’re going to get kicked in the family jewels, but a little graze or covering your teeth with your lips… that’s good too.”  Bucky outlined the top of the paper woman’s folds.  “Remember the bump on the peach?”  Steve nodded.  “Suck at it.  Soft at first until you figure out what she likes.  That’s important, too.  You gotta listen and think about it with your brain, not your prick.  Your prick is going to be telling you to cram it into her, but you’ve got to think with more than just that.”  

Steve winced at the word _cram_.  “Why would anyone do that before the woman’s ready?”

“Some guys are assholes. Some guys just don’t know any better yet.”  Bucky picked up one of Steve’s hands.  “You’re going to need to clip your nails and make sure you don’t have any jagged edges. I learned that lesson the hard way.”  He tapped Steve’s fingertips.  “The skin’s real thin in places.  And you don’t want her hurting any more than she does.”  Bucky held his own hand out.  “One finger first.  Go slow, though.  You want her soaking the sheets ready for you by the time you finally get in.  And it’s gonna kill you.  Just understand that.  Waiting is going to suck.  But maybe you’ll have time for more than a fuck. Let off some steam first,” Bucky suggested as he put his tongue in his cheek and made a rude gesture.  Steve nodded, seeming to understand the gesture. Though he did look a little steamed at it. Bucky decided it was best to just continue.  “Ok, so you’re down there,” he used the diagram to show how to stretch a woman a bit.  “You’ll feel it in her body when she’s ready for more.  And it’s not just in and out like a saw.”  

“God, Bucky,” Steve flushed and smacked his hand when Bucky made a dirty gesture.  “Don’t be crude.”  

“Fine, but twisting is good, arching… just don’t be boring.”  Steve’s face was anxious and Bucky reached out to squeeze the back of his neck affectionately.  “It’s going to be ok.  Like I said, she’ll be forgiving.”  

Steve let out a deep sigh. “Thanks, Jerk.”

“You’re welcome, Punk.”  


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy was more than shocked when Howard pressed the key into her hand.  “Got you this for your long weekend.”  

“Pardon me?”  She looked around to see if she could figure out what in the world he was talking about.  

“You have four days leave coming up, right?”  Peggy nodded and Howard smiled.  “The address is on the tag and the place will be stocked.  Have fun. Do everything I would and then some.”  He patted her on the cheek, or he tried before Peggy swatted his hand down.  “And if Steve needs help for any of the heavy lifting...” Howard joked.  

“As though that would happen in a million years.”  Peggy slid the key into her pocket and turned to walk away.  She stopped and looked back at Howard for a moment.  “Thank you.”  

“You just make sure he treats you right.  And if he doesn’t, you tell me and I’ll hire an army to beat him up.”  Howard gave her a wink and Peggy blushed despite herself.  Howard was a wag and a scoundrel, but he did have a good heart.  She touched the outline of the key and wondered just what Howard had done.  

It took two hours to get there, but when Steve parked the car in the drive, Peggy decided she was going to have to bake something for Howard, a skill she rarely showed off much to the world’s loss.  “Wow.”  Steve’s eyes were wide, unbelieving like he’d been the whole drive up here.  Steve couldn’t figure out why it was Howard was helping them.  When she brought up that Bucky was helping them too, Steve pinked up and got very quiet.  They went in, finding a very big two bedroom house with one of the most beautiful views Peggy had seen in her life.  They were on the side of a mountain overlooking a verdant valley full of early spring flowers.  “Wow.”

“Articulate as ever,” Peggy deadpanned as she took her bag from Steve.  Or tried.  “Oh please.”  Her tone made him let go and Peggy walked to the room she picked, one with a view almost identical to the one from the parlor.  She unpacked, carefully laying her clothes in the dresser drawers and hanging up the dresses she’d brought along.  Peggy’s heart was pounding as she thought about what this weekend might entail.  She could hardly breathe by the time she picked up the particularly lovely nightie she’d splurged on in Paris when she was a young lady just learning what she enjoyed. Looking like a proper lady was a big part of that.  Peggy Carter did not get dressed and put on make-up for others, she did it because she liked to and because she looked damn good. Peggy laid the silk down in the drawer, sliding her fingers over the liquid softness before closing the drawer and attending to her cosmetics.  

There was a quiet knock on the door as Peggy was touching up her lipstick.  “Come in.”  Steve opened the door, his head ducked a little bit, eyes averted like he might see something in here he wasn’t allowed to.  

“I was going to start dinner if you’re hungry.  There are some really nice steaks in the refrigerator.”  Peggy perked up at that.  “You were right when you said Howard would have the place stocked.”  Steve shook his head.  “There is enough food for two weeks.  And so much of it is fresh.”  His excitement was shared by Peggy.  Fresh food that wasn’t served from a ladle was going to be more welcome than she would admit.  She had committed herself to a life of service to her country, but the food really was exactly as bad as you could imagine.  

“I’ll be out in a moment.”  It pleased Peggy to no end that Steve didn’t expect her to cook for him.  In fact what ended up happening was a slow dance of cooking in a stunning kitchen with all the modern bells and whistles.  Steve was right about the food and they decided on steak and potatoes with sweet peppers and grilled onions.  They both kept stealing bites when the other wasn’t looking, but always got caught.  It became a game that eventually ended with Peggy licking a little bit of oil from Steve’s fingertips and getting the deepest groan from Steve she’d ever heard.  It rocked something in her hard enough for Peggy to echo his groan then lean in to kiss him.  By the time they stopped to check on the food, Peggy’s lipstick was smeared all over Steve’s face and, she was sure, her own.  

“I’ll be back,” Peggy promised him.  “Let the steaks rest.”  She’d pulled them off the flame before she ducked away to clean herself up a bit before they ate.  She closed the door on the bathroom and took a few deep breaths.  “Keep it together, Carter,” she told herself as she cleaned up her lipstick and shifted a few pins in her hair.  “Breathe.”  Peggy did just that, taking several breaths before she washed her hands and went back to the kitchen.  Steve had set the table and put out their meal.  He was waiting for her, almost jumping to his feet when she came in the room.  Suddenly the breathing she’d done in the powder room wasn’t enough.  

“I really like that dress,” Steve told Peggy of the blue frock she’d put on after they arrived.  “The blue looks really pretty on you.”  Steve pulled out her chair and saw her seated, managing not to scrape the chair on the floor because he’d actually picked it and her up off the ground.  “I found a bottle of wine.”  Peggy accepted a glass, gratefully taking a sip.  She needed a little courage for this.  At the same time being here with Steve felt totally strange and one hundred percent like everything she’d ever wanted.  The conflict kept her up sometimes, but more often than not, opening herself to Steve was the best thing she’d done in a very long time.  He was a good man and he made her a better woman for knowing him.

“I’m quite excited to explore the library.  I haven’t seen that many books in one place that weren’t statistical manuals in longer than I care to think about.”  More than exploring the library of books along one wall of the living room, Peggy was excited about exploring the man sitting across the table.  She watched the muscles of his jaw work against the meat, nodding as he chimed in about seeing a book he’d read in the hospital once.  “Asthma?”

“Anemia,” Steve told her with a smile.  That was one of the weirdly endearing things about Steve.  While everyone else would moan about the isolation or the pain, Steve was excited about the book he got to read while he was force fed gobs of near raw meat.  Maybe his _digging for a pony in the pile of shit_ disposition was part of what was so amazing.  “I can attest that this is far better than all the raw liver I had to keep down.”  Peggy pursed her lips.  Liver she could do, raw liver she could not.  “The herbs you used are really nice.”  Steve reached out to gently graze the back of her hand with his fingertips.  “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“A lady of bearing and worth knows her way around a kitchen,” Peggy echoed from her mother’s oft used phrasebook.  “Anything intended on teaching me how to run a household was considered good and anything else was a distraction.  Mother was quite annoyed that father kept bringing me home puzzle books.”  That was until father started using her to help place bets for card games.  She’d been too young to understand the implication of card counting, but that didn’t mean she didn’t use it a time or two to keep her clothes _on_ and get other people’s _off_ during strip poker.  

“You were close with your dad?”  Peggy nodded.  “That’s real nice that you had both your parents.”  Peggy’s expression darkened as she thought about losing her father during The Blitz.  “Peg?”

She blinked away a bit of moisture and squeezed Steve’s hand.  “It’s nothing.”  She topped off both their glasses of wine before going back to her meal and changing the subject to the walking trails around the area and how they were clearly going to have to explore those tomorrow morning.  The night wound on, topics of pleasant conversation passing between them until dinner was finished.  

Steve insisted that he wash and Peggy dry which suited her just fine.  She’d just varnished her nails for the weekend and didn’t want to ruin them.  While she was passing off a dish, her hand brushed Steve’s and those same sparks exploded.  They met eyes and Peggy was just about to look away when she remembered that she didn’t have to.  “Want to leave the dishes for a bit?”  

Steve was only too happy to oblige, drying his hands off and picking up both their glasses.  He might not be able to get drunk, but Peggy had a light, shiny feeling that helped calm her nerves.  “Um… “  Steve glanced at the record player.  

“Oh yes, please.”  Peggy left him to look over the records on hand while Peggy looked over him.  He’d knelt to look and she couldn’t resist. Her hand settled in the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, brushing the strands backward and then plunging her hand into that thick hair.  He shuddered under her touch and looked up with those sweet blue eyes.  His lashes fluttered and Peggy ran her thumb down his jaw before leaning in to kiss the crown of his head.  “Choose whatever you like.”  Steve’s hand hovered at her calf before wrapping around, the heat from his palm pouring through her stockings.  

“Whatever I like?”  His brow raised and Peggy’s heart flopped over dead in her chest for a minute before starting up at a breakneck pace.  

“Whatever you like.”  Steve was on his feet, arm around her waist, faster than Peggy could register.  She let out a soft gasp as he held her close at the small of her back, pressing her flush as he kissed her.  Steve had come some way in his skills at kissing, always a fast learner apparently.  He picked her up, crushing Peggy against him until he had her pressed flat against the wall.  It was her turn to look up at him in total amazement now, breathless puffs of air exploding against her bottom lip.  There was no sound for her but their breathing and her heartbeat pounding in her chest.  “Steve.”  He smiled, clearly proud of himself for leaving her almost speechless.  

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  His fingers stroked along her hairline.  He moved his fingers back, carefully unpinning it.  Each pin he removed caused a shudder as the hair relaxed and her scalp tingled.  Each pin was set on the shelf next to them with care, little clinks of metal on wood running over the shell of Peggy’s ear.  Her brain was on overload as Steve ran his fingers through her hair.  It stuck a little where she’d used spray to keep it in place, but he gently worked those spots out as he kissed down her throat.  Oh yes, Steve had come a very, very long way since that first kiss.  

He picked her up easily and after Peggy rucked her skirt up a fair bit, she settled in. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed eagerly, a little game of cat and mouse that had Peggy vibrating with excitement. Steve’s hands gravitated to the backs of her thighs, stroking up and down over the tops of her stockings almost to her bottom then back down to the backs of her knees.  It made Peggy shudder and start the first time and then every time after.  

She made her way to the buttons of his shirt, undoing the first four or five before her hands could get inside to touch his chest.  God it was a beautiful chest, one that made Peggy’s thighs clench and her core heat.  The luxury of being able to take her time meant that Peggy could stroke across the top of Steve’s undershirt, getting shudder when her hand traveled lower and cupped one pectoral.  They were heavenly and her hands moved back to his buttons just so she could get a little closer to Steve’s chest.  His shirt got caught at his wrists and Steve got excited enough to just pull it off, sending buttons flying and leaving both of them giggling.  “Don’t think I’m going to mend that for you, you brute.”  

The laugh that she got out of Steve was something that seared itself into Peggy’s bones.  “I wouldn’t dream of asking.” 

Her fingers reached up to cup his face, stroking softly through his hair as she leaned in to kiss him.  She paused just before the kiss, “just because you don’t expect me to… I will.  But only for you.”  There were a lot of things Peggy was willing to do just for Steve.  He was someone she never thought she meet, a man of real values and valor with the heart of an artist and the body of Adonis.  How in the world had she gotten so fortunate?  Peggy felt Steve growing between her thighs and encouraged him by rocking as they kissed, her hands moving up under the hem of his undershirt.  “Off.”  

Steve was only too happy to comply, throwing his shirt to the ground before he pulled her in close, kissing her again.  He was far more undressed than she was and Peggy didn’t like that.  “M…. may I….”  His fingers lingered over the button at the back of her dress.  Peggy nodded and Steve’s fingers flicked it open, his hand touching that bare, formerly forbidden skin.  Peggy let him kiss and suck on her throat for awhile, letting him use the newly opened collar to appreciate the skin.  Eventually, though, she slid off of him to stand.  “… Peg?” He sounded adorable, like an expectant and confused little puppy. 

“Why don’t you go to your bedroom,” Peggy said softly, barely recognizing her voice.  “I’ll join you in a few minutes.”  Steve’s pulse jumped in his neck and he nodded, a man left mute in amazement.  Steve went to leave, but Peggy caught his wrist.  “Before you leave?”  She turned and raised her hair, exposing the top of the zipper in the back of her dress.  She closed her eyes as she felt the dry, warm tips of Steve’s fingers stroke over her skin.  They were shaking just slightly, and Peggy pressed back into him to let him know she was there and that she was nervous too.  His fingers skated over the exposed skin before he pulled himself back. “I’ll be along shortly.”  She laid a kiss on his cheek and walked down the hall to her room, quietly closing the door behind her before she collapsed against it, hands over her heart.  This was really happening.  

She heard him pass and shivered, hoping that the next few days would help them settle into each other a little more.  Though, the thrills and chills he provided her like this were quite tremendous.  Peggy slipped out of her dress, hanging it up neatly before she did away with her undergarments save her underpants.  She decided to leave on her stockings and garter belt because Steve seemed to really like the feel of them.  At least she assumed that from where his hands seemed to gravitate.  Peggy slipped the Parisian powder blue nightie over her head. The silk skated over her curves, giving her a chill.  She took a moment to inspect herself and touch up her make up.  She sprayed a touch of perfume on and tried very hard to keep her hand steady as she ran it through her hair.  She didn’t think she’d been this nervous her first time let alone any other time she’d had intercourse.  But then what did she expect?  It was Steve.  


	8. Chapter 8

The quiet knock on his door made Steve jump a mile.  He’d stayed in the same state of undress, not wanting to be too forward and take his pants off nor too prudish and put a shirt on.  “C…come in.”  Peggy opened the door slowly, stepping through in a white dressing gown that dusted her ankles tied neatly around her trim waist.  It just made her curves look that much more voluptuous. He was on his feet in a second, not getting too close, just looking.  She was everything he ever thought a woman should be, curves and the sweetest smile he’d ever seen.  “Wow..  Just… wow.”  Steve wanted to touch her, but suddenly his hands felt big and oafish, like they’d rip her dressing gown or bruise her soft flesh.

Peggy came closer, gently picking up his hands and bringing them to the tie of her dressing gown.  “If you think that’s wow,” she gave his hand a gentle pull and he got the message.  Steve undid the belt, parting the fabric to discover a really pretty blue nightgown underneath.  It sat just above her knees and Steve swallowed thickly at the picture she presented him.  Steve was sure he looked like a total idiot as he found himself stuck looking at the way the silk hugged Peggy’s breasts.  “You can touch,” Peggy told him, nodding to the hand hovering over her hip.  “In fact,” she stepped into his space and whispered in his ear, “it’s encouraged.”  Her hand closed over his, pushing gently.  That was all the license Steve needed as he leaned in to kiss her as he slipped the robe off her shoulders.  

He stepped back a moment to look at Peggy, memorizing every curve and swell of her body.  She started to smile and he realized he was staring very intently at her.  “You’re so beautiful.”  Steve was one hundred percentt earnest in his belief that Peggy Carter was _the_ most beautiful woman he’d ever known. His hand moved to her hip, the silk shifting under his fingers with a slight rasp.  Suddenly he felt big and clumsy again.  His fingers moved to her shoulder blade then to the small of her back as she stepped in to kiss him slow and soft, guiding Steve back toward the bed.  The little nudge was all he needed to turn and bring her down before following.  She pulled at his hips and Steve grunted a little.  “Don’t want to crush you.”  

“Love,” Peggy laughed.  “That’s kind of the idea with rutting against each other.  Here.”  She shifted, bringing one leg up over his hip as Steve slotted in.  She let out a groan and sighed heavily against his clavicle.  Her hands moved over his back with care, fingertips pressing gently, rubbing along the insides of his shoulder blades in an echo of his earlier gesture.  She rotated her hips against him and what had been a low flame sparked up in Steve’s belly to a full fire.  “Very nice,” Peggy complimented as she rocked herself against him.  “Rising to the occasion.”  

“How could I not with you?”  She seemed genuinely flattered and ran her hands over his rear end, squeezing it and making Steve rock against her.  “Half the time I carry a report with me just in case.”  Peggy laughed then kissed him as her hands slid down the back of his pants to squeeze his bare cheeks.  

“You realize that every time I see you holding a report from now I’m going to have a hard time not smirking.”  She pinched Steve’s ass and gave him a kiss.  “Now get your pants off and sit at the head of the bed.”  He didn’t have to be asked twice, though by the time he got to the head of the bed and turned to look at her, he realized how painfully eager he must look, like a puppy running up a hill.  Instead of making fun of him or thinking poorly of him, Peggy knelt close and laid her hands on either side of his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks as she kissed his forehead.  “Do not put too much pressure on yourself, Steve.  We have days, ok?”  

She could read the anxiety on him and Steve really didn't like that.  “Sorry.”

“No need.”  She brought his hand to rest over her heart, his palm curving around the inside of her breast.  “I’m nervous, too.”  He smiled and they laughed a little bit, the ease of her company settling in as Peggy ran her hands down his bare thighs.  He jumped a bit when her nails scraped softly back up the inside.  The gesture activated something in Steve and his hands slid to her calves, then her hips and up to the sides of her breasts, and the moan he got from her worth every dollar he’d ever had and every one he’d ever make.  “Shall I….” 

Peggy shifted and Steve caught her.  “Not yet.”  She sat back up, brow raised in question.  “I… I’d like to make you feel good first.”  Steve still felt bad for being so terrible at this stuff. He put on his very best brave face because while he did, very much, want to make Peggy feel good… well it was still a little embarrassing to talk about.  “May I?”  Steve’s hand came to the hem of Peggy’s nightgown.  “It’s beautiful, but I’d really like to see more of you.”  Peggy raised her hands over her head and Steve took the light blue silk from her body, laying it carefully on the floor next to the bed so it wouldn’t get soiled or ripped.  When he turned back he got his first look at Peggy in the barest of lingerie.  He pinked and bit his lip, trying not to cum in his underpants just looking at her.  How in the world was she even a real person?  

“You can’t keep doing that,” Peggy chastised, gently smacking the back of Steve’s hand.

“What?  Oh… what am I doing?”  Steve’s brain was churning.  What horrible thing had he done?

“You can’t keep stopping.  Steve, relax.”  Peggy moved to straddle his lap and brought his hands to her breasts.  “As I said, we have days, but if you don’t start touching me soon I’m going to go into my room and finish the matter myself.”  Steve’s face went beet red and Peggy reached behind her to undo her brassiere.  She looked at him pointedly and Steve removed the fabric, letting her take care of it once her breasts were bared.  Steve’s hands moved to them like they were magnetic, eyes going wide at the feeling.  

He’d done a little bit with girls, but between being very sick for so long and the military, Steve hadn’t had nearly this much of a feel.  “Peg,” Steve stroked down the soft skin with his knuckles then palmed over her nipple, feeling her shudder as he rubbed in a slow circle.  Bucky had said to be careful, that with some girls it could hurt if you went too hard.   _If she wants more, Steve… you’re gonna know._  Steve didn’t know if he trusted Bucky’s voice in his head, but he did know that Peggy was very clearly enjoying his touch.  She pulled him up into a kiss, pressing her bare breasts to his chest for the first time. Steve wondered what he’d done right to be in this beautiful home with a full belly and Peggy’s bare skin pressed to his.  Steve took her to the mattress again, rolling over and pinning her under him in a kiss.  Peggy let out a deep moan when he pressed his thigh into her, her outside leg rising up over his hip.  

They kissed like that for quite some time, Steve’s prick rubbing against Peggy’s thigh through his underpants while her heat was pressed to his thigh through hers.  Though hers were far nicer.  Steve had brought his best pairs just in case she were to see them, but man they were nothing compared to the silky soft fabric covering Peggy.  “Steve,” Peggy groaned, brown eyes pleading.  His mouth was traveling down her throat, leaving soft lip marks in its wake.  She rose to him like a magnet, the soft groan whispering against his hair as Steve started to kiss his way down her body.  Now that Steve had momentum, he was losing some of the anxiety.  All he could think about was how Peggy’s skin tasted like salt and smelled like powdery flowers.  It wasn’t overly strong, just hanging there on her skin.  Steve lingered under her breast, sucking at the skin over her ribcage for a few moments then moving up to kiss a path from her lips to her navel right down the middle of her body.  

He kept thinking about going slow, but all his body was telling him to do was get off.  This was far harder than he thought it would be to hold himself back, but every time Peggy moaned or her fingers tightened in his hair, Steve was reminded that this wasn’t a one way street.  “You smell amazing,” Steve whispered into the skin just under Peggy’s bottom rib.  His fingers hooked in the waist of her panties, glancing up to make sure she was saying yes to this.  “I … I’m new to all this, Peg.  Just tell me if I mess anything up alright?”  Peggy lifted her hips for him, the blue silk traveling down her legs to join the rest of her clothes.  

His heart honestly skipped a beat, pausing in total awe for a few moments while his eyes drank her in.  Steve’s fingers followed, running up her leg.  He started at the sole of her foot and ran up her calf as Steve spread her legs.  The soft fabric of her stockings shifted under his fingertips and Steve sighed in appreciation. “You’re doing splendid so far,” Peggy assured him.  “Really…. b…bang up job.”  She gave him that smile, that Peggy smile that spoke more than she ever would.  Steve put a notch in his win column and moved his hand up farther to unhook her garter belts.  Her thighs were burning hot and Steve delighted in how they tensed under his fingertips as he unfastened them and then the belt. That left Peggy in silky stockings which he appreciated for a few moments with his hands as his mouth worked over her shoulder.  “Steve.”  Her voice was breathy to the point of him looking up to make sure she was ok.  He had never thought that something as simple as brushing a woman’s thigh could do that.  

Steve had seen her before.  He remembered thinking how pink she looked, and this view was very much the same as he removed her stockings one by one.  Though the pink was warmer, sweeter, than he’d thought that night in the gazebo.  Steve’s hand came to her folds, steeling all his courage so his fingers wouldn’t shake when he finally did touch her.  “You’re burning hot,” he looked at her with real amazement, fingers moving curiously against the silky flesh.  “That’s so… just…”  His fingers stroked, moving very softly at first, feeling how slick everything was.  “Peggy… that’s good, right?”  She laughed and nodded before pulling him up for a kiss.  He laid on his side next to her for awhile, stroking through her folds, finding the raised bump that had made her hips grind before.  Steve knew the second he’d found it because Peggy gasped and grabbed his wrist.  “Too much?” 

“No,” she replied immediately, brown eyes shooting open.  “If you stop….”  So Steve didn’t stop.  Her hand still gripped his wrist hard, and while it would heal quickly, there was no way he walked out of this without at least a couple of bruises.  “Steve….”  Her voice was breathier, deeper, as she edged her hips down against his hand.  “Steve….”  Her grip tightened on his wrist and she shuddered hard.  Steve could feel the muscles under his fingers flex and jump.  That was shocking to him, how strong those contractions were.   _Yeah, better make her happy now because there’s no way I’m going to last long once I’m inside._  Her body arched and pushed against his fingers until she went very still and Steve tried to draw his hand away.  “Don’t.”  She pressed her palm to the back of his hand, just holding it and Steve got the message.  He kissed her throat while he just held her in his palm, letting her recover.  

She turned to look at him when her body finally started to relax, a soft smile on her full lips.  Peggy leaned in and kissed him, shifting to push him onto his back and straddle him once again.  Steve had always had the impression that sex was an imposition on women, but that clearly was not the case for Peggy or for the girls Bucky had dated.  That made him wonder about the other things people told him about women.  Hell, Peggy negated half the garbage he’d ever heard about women already.  His own mother had too now that he thought of it.  Steve immediately put his mother out of his mind because Peggy’s fingers had just hooked in the waist of his shorts.  


	9. Chapter 9

Steve’s skills had grown exponentially since their tryst in the gazebo.  Either Steve had practiced quite a bit with some other woman or else Peggy had to find a way to thank Bucky Barnes for teaching Steve what to do without actually acknowledging it.  “Off.”  Peggy tugged at the waist of his underpants, pulling them down slow so they’d rub on all the sensitive parts just a little.  She pulled them off and dropped them to the ground, trying to wait until the last second to actually look at his prick.  When she finally did, Peggy let out a satisfied sound.  Steve wasn’t enormous, Peggy already knew that.  It had been a thought of hers since early on after Steve first changed, and she was happy to know that everything below the waist was very nice indeed, but not some beast of a thing swinging between his legs.  Her hands moved to his thighs, rubbing and giving them a little push apart.  “Give me a little room?”  

She reached out to touch him and Steve pulled back.  “If you do that, I’m going to … finish.”  

Peggy laughed.  “That is rather the idea.  Steve, you are aware that you can have more than one orgasm in a day, correct?”  Steve blushed deeply, something that was pretty impressive considering how deep red he was already.  

“Peggy….”  She gave him a glare and he nodded, looking away.  

“Trade orgasms with me for awhile.  Plus,” Peggy told him as her thumbs kneaded into the muscles of his left thigh, “if we take the edge off now, you’ll be able to last longer later.”  Steve groaned and Peggy took that to mean _more, please!_  It didn’t take much to get him to agree and soon enough Peggy’s hand had wrapped around him and her mouth was focused just under the head of his cock.  Steve was trying so hard not to burst and Peggy was doing her best to go very slow.  

“Ah….”  Steve’s hips rolled up into her hand hard, twisting as Peggy’s mouth wrapped around the head of his prick.  “Peggy that’s…my God.”  Steve was rock hard, something that had to ache by this point.  “I want to use my mouth on you later.”  Peggy’s brows rose as she looked up at him, hand moving to his balls.  That was about it for Steve and Peggy pulled back at the last minute and finished him on his stomach.  Steve lay there quietly for a little while after, flushed and panting.  Peggy moved to lie next to him, her breasts pressed to his side.  “Thank you.”  

She smiled as his arm settled in around her, pulling Peggy in even tighter.  “No need to thank me,” she pointed out.  “It’s not like you’re not going to pay me back double.  I’ll make sure of that,” Peggy joked as her hand ran up and down his chest.  Her nails scraped over his skin as she watched Steve awkwardly grab the sheet to cover up his mess.  “Do you feel more relaxed,” Peggy asked softly as she looked up at him.  

“Yeah… I feel like you deboned my entire body.”  Steve’s hand wrapped around the back of Peggy’s, squeezing softly.  “Once I can move again, I will pay you back.  Is it true that women can have more than one…” 

“Orgasm,” Peggy provided.  “You can say it, and yes.  It’s entirely possible given the skill and eagerness of her lover.”  She stroked down one pectoral muscle over his nipple.  She lingered there awhile, finding out just how sensitive Steve’s nipples were.  “Clearly I need to thank Barnes for teaching you a few things?”  

Steve looked at her, shocked, before he nodded.  “I’m real sorry.  I… well I didn’t know anything.  I didn’t want to come up here and make a total fool of myself.”  Steve sat up a little, looking down at Peggy.  “And I wanted to make sure I could make you feel as incredible as you make me feel.”  His fingertips ran over her cheek.  “Are you mad?”  

Peggy shook her head.  “Not at all.  I think it’s completely normal.  I trust Barnes to keep our relationship to himself.”  And if he didn’t, Peggy knew where he lived. Steve’s hand moved to the middle of her chest, gently urging Peggy down to the mattress.  “Are you about to show me just what it is Barnes taught you?”  Steve nodded as his hand moved between her breasts down over her stomach.  

“He told me to let the lady drive, to pay attention to how she moves and sounds.”  Peggy let out a shudder because Steve was stroking very low on her stomach almost at her groin.  His fingers put pressure at the strong tendons of her hips and Peggy’s legs fell apart naturally.  Steve explained how Barnes had taught him to treat a lady, demonstrating as he went.  Three minutes in, Peggy was certain that James Barnes would never be without the woman of his choice if they knew what he inspired in bed.  Steve’s mouth ran over the inside of her thigh and he could feel his hair brush low on her belly.  “Are you comfortable?”  

Peggy’s heart melted when Steve was this damn adorable and after putting the pillows behind her and sitting up just a little, she nodded.  “I want to be able to see you,” she told him softly.  Steve just smiled and ran his hand over her, cupping her quim and rocking his palm against her.  Steve moved in, brushing his lips over her folds for the first time.  Peggy bit her bottom lip hard, groaning and nodding at him that it was good.  It took him a little bit to work himself up to it, but when Steve started to gain confidence, he got Peggy’s lower half grinding up against him until she let out a pained sound that had more to do with the agony of delayed orgasm than anything else. 

Steve pulled back immediately, sitting up and putting his hands in the air.  “Are you ok?”  His posture made her laugh.  Hard.  She sat up, reechoing out to pull him in.  “Peggy, I didn’t mean to….”  

Her lips pressed to his and soon enough she could taste herself clearly.  “It’s ok.  You surprised me more than anything.”  His hair stuck up at odd angles and she smoothed it down just a little.  “Don’t jump away automatically,” she urged him.  “It’s going to take a little while to learn each other’s bodies.  I know you’d never hurt me, Steve.”  He looked at her with those round puppy dog eyes and she stroked his cheek, fingernails scraping over the edge of his hairline.  “I trust you.”  He took a breath at that and relaxed down between her thighs.  It took him awhile to catch the right rhythm, but once he did, Peggy was flying high.  “That’s… keep doing that.”  Her fingers clenched in his hair, pulling it as he pushed her closer to the edge.  Steve’s hands kept moving, too, stroking her stomach, her breasts, down to her thighs, and finally the blunt tip of his finger just barely pressed inside of her.  

“… can I see?”  Peggy didn’t understand exactly what Steve was saying until he moved her thighs gently apart.  He’d worked her up into a bloody pretzel. He helped her relax a little until Peggy was spread wide again. Steve’s eyes were glued between her legs, the sheen of her on his face thrumming a cord inside her.  Peggy flushed deeply, not knowing how she felt about being stared at so intently in such a delicate place.  He licked his bottom lip, then went to biting as his fingertip moved between her folds again, just stroking then moving up to her clit and back down until it sat right at her entrance.  He pushed slowly and Peggy felt his finger push all the way in in a firm, slow press. “My God.”  Steve’s eyes were wide, his expression priceless.  It was as though her vagina were a magical thing, and to be honest, knowing that made her feel good.  It helped her lie there with her legs spread wide while he watched his finger push in and pull back out.  “You’re burning hot.”  He leaned in to kiss her again, his finger moving in slow pushes.  

“Steve, be careful.”  He went to pull his hand back but Peggy shook her head.  “I have my diaphragm in.  Just don’t move it with your fingers.”  Of course then she had to explain what a diaphragm was.  He blushed the whole time, but never stopped touching her.  Steve clearly had no idea what she was talking about so Peggy tried to explain. “It helps keep things separate when you finish.” Steve thought about it for a second then seemed to understand. 

“I … I brought rubbers. Not that I knew… I mean I thought… and I hoped….” 

Steve was stumbling over his own tongue before Peggy took his wrist and brought his hand up close. “Steve. For you I’m a sure thing.” She urged him to penetrate her and he finally did, just one fingertip pushing in. He was indeed careful and after a little movement, he seemed to gain some confidence. They’d been at it for some time, so there was no burn, just a little pressure and the look of wonder on Steve’s face. 

“How…I mean…” He pulled out his pinkie and went for his index finger. “That’s… and I’m bigger than…” He held up his fingers and wiggled them, lost between concern and amazement. 

“Steve,” Peggy sat up a little bit and ran her fingers through his hair, “I assure you that we will have no issue.” It chafed at her that he was so ignorant, that no one had cared for him like this. He’d been touched, but that was constrained to doctors or a hug from Sergeant Barnes. “Women’s bodies are meant for it.” The assurance seemed to settle in and he nodded before refocusing. He went incredibly slow, but he matched that with his usual appreciation and enthusiasm, so Peggy couldn’t let herself get too frustrated by the speed. “That’s enough,” she assured him, glancing down to see that he was still quite hard. He’d had the edge taken off, though, so hopefully he’d last a little longer. She couldn’t fault him, but they were going to work on stamina once he got the lay of the land. 

“But….” 

“Not many men would be arguing at this point, Rogers.” Peggy’s brow rose and he looked chided. 

“Do you….” He shifted awkwardly. “… the rubbers?” 

“They make you uncomfortable?” 

Steve whispered his reply, “it’s a sin.” Peggy barely restrained herself from a deep roll of her eyes at the thought of damnation for using a condom. 

“So is premarital sex,” she pointed out. “And eating shellfish, mixing dairy and meat… sewing two types of seeds in the same field…. Steve,” She was going to say something, maybe something a little mean, but she bit her tongue. “I have us sorted. You don’t have to wear one.” She’d take on this particular sin if it was weighing on him so much. It wasn’t like they had to worry about disease. Steve was a virgin and she was very, VERY careful. Plus, she had her own methods. Her diaphragm had served her well in the past. 

He nodded, blushing to the tips of his ears. “Peggy, should I do it now? I mean… you’re ready?” She pressed her palm to his cheek and nodded. She was getting frustrated with him, with his naiveté. But really it was frustration because he wasn’t inside yet. There were a few boggled attempts, but soon enough, Steve found where he belonged and Peggy felt the head of his cock push in. 

She braced herself, wondering if things would be over before they began. Hell, she thought it might be the case which was why they had taken their time. Instead of going off like a shot, Steve just let out a deep groan and pushed in a little too fast. It was a good thing that he was so close because she was able to hide the grimace in his neck as he tried to sort himself out. 

“Steve…” Peggy took his face in her hands, framing it and making him stop to look at her. Her thighs came up to wrap higher as he settled in. “Why don’t you let me show you how.” Peggy wasn’t really asking, just telling him what was about to happen. She was not waiting any longer. She was going to enjoy Steve inside her if she had to take it all into her own hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve knew Peggy was strong, but it wasn’t until she flipped both of them over so he was on his back and she was on top of him, that he realized just how strong she was. “Peg!” She was sitting on top of him, her thighs around his hips as she squeezed herself around his prick. She looked like a goddess from this angle, the light filtering through her hair and her breasts bounced with every shift. Steve couldn’t contain himself and leaned up to suck one nipple into his mouth. 

Peggy’s hands rested on his shoulders, pushing him back to lie down. She didn’t say much, just shifted around on him in ways that kept making his balls leap up. He wasn’t going to last long and that was getting a little embarrassing! At least they’d taken the edge off so he could hang on with his fingernails. Peggy had suggested it and Steve thought it was a brilliant idea because it was near impossible for him to contain himself when it came to her. Peggy’s whole body rolled on him, squeezing and shifting until Steve was panting and she was moaning. 

Steve’s hands roamed over her breasts and down her stomach as she leaned back. Her palms rested on the outsides of his knees and she began to bounce. The bed squeaked in rhythm as she began to work herself up. The sight of her body taking him in and letting him go over and over compounded the experience. He could see the swollen pink part of her he’d been sucking on earlier and decided that he was not going to finish until Peggy did, even if it killed him. His fingers reached out and started to rub, making sure to get them wet before they came in contact with the nerve bundle. “Steve,” Peggy’s body jerked and he could feel her clamp down. It was one thing to feel that on his fingers or even around the tip of his tongue, but on his cock was a whole other level of amazing. 

She cried for him as he rubbed, and Steve took particular pride when he’d get her hips to jump hard enough that he fell out of her. Peggy leaned in to kiss him after one of those jumps, reaching behind to pick him up and help guide him in. Steve continued to rub as she pushed and pulled all around him. It was getting harder and harder to hold back, and as soon as she started to cry out for him and jerk in a way that was becoming familiar, Steve shot off inside of her. Later he’d reflect just how much better it was to be inside her when he finished than his own hand. 

They laid there in a sweaty pile for awhile, Steve’s hand running up and down Peggy’s naked back and then into her hair. It was sweaty and he could smell the arousal they’d built up in that sweat. Steve loved it. He pulled the sheet over Peggy’s back so she didn’t catch a chill, but other than that, he just held onto her and buried his face in her hair as they recovered. “I know I ought to move,” Peggy said with a deep sigh. “I just don’t think it’s going to happen.” She looked up and Steve ran his fingers through her hair to push it out of her eyes. “That’s alright with you, isn’t it?” Peggy teasingly moved her hips against him, getting a deep growl from Steve. 

“Yeah, it’s just fine.” His hands moved down to her bottom, giving it a squeeze. “Wow, Peg. I mean… just wow.” She squeaked at the squeeze and eventually did move off of him and onto her back. Steve turned with her, his hand running over her ribs, then down to her thigh. “When can we do that again?” 

She kissed him and reached down to stroke his cock a few times. Steve’s hips jumped away. “When I can do that without you jumping out of your skin, soldier.” She kissed the spot between his brows softly and then shifted to sit up on the edge of the bed. Steve liked how Peggy seemed to hold no concern about him seeing every inch of her. She made no move to cover her body as she stood to fetch her robe. He was fascinated by the curve from her lower back to her bottom until she covered it with the pale silk. 

“Rest. I’m going to freshen up.” She came around to him, robe tied loosely at her waist so that when she bent to kiss him he could see her breasts through the opening. “Do start a fire in the living room for us? I could do with some tea and company.” Her fingers stroked down his chest, sighing as she outlined his pectoral. Clearly Peggy Carter was not done with him yet, and for that Steve Rogers was incredibly grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve watched Peggy through the window of the cabin as she plucked flowers from the hillside. She had a little basket for roots and greens, but right now she was plucking queen anne’s lace. He considered going out to help her, but she looked so peaceful and happy that he didn’t want to disturb her. She was in slacks today, ones that outlined her backside. It was one he’d gotten to know quite well and was growing a bit obsessed with. If he looked up to her blouse, it was almost opaque in the sun, showing that she wore only her brassiere underneath. She looked at him from behind wide sunglasses, a lock of hair flitting around in the wind against her cheek. She smiled and gave him a small wave before turning to head back. 

Steve met her at the door and took her basket. “What did you find?” 

“Lots of greens, some mushrooms,” Peggy pulled off the gloves she’d been wearing, lying them on the small table near the back door. “I couldn’t resist the wild carrot. They’re so lovely.” She pulled off her hat and sunglasses and set them on the gloves, revealing her sun kissed skin and that same peaceful smile. “… is there coffee?” 

“Of course,” that was when Steve realized he’d been openly staring at Peggy. “I wish I had a camera.” His fingertips reached out to brush that wild lock of hair from Peggy’s cheek and his heart sped with the closeness. 

“I can find you a photograph,” Peggy pointed out. She didn’t move away. In fact, she moved in and ran her fingers down his chest.

“No, I want to capture this.” This sense of nostalgia settled in, like Steve knew that he needed to treasure this. Their time here was coming to an end and everything in him was saying that never leaving was perfectly acceptable alternative to chancing the loss of this. 

“Steve,” Peggy pointed out quietly, “you draw.” The thought hadn’t occurred to him. Somehow having a photo seemed slightly less incriminating than a drawing. But she was right. He could… and in fact he had rendered her in the past. Steve had been careful to get rid of them, never wanting to upend the work Peggy had done to get where she was by letting on that he had a crush. It had nothing to do with her, but even as ignorant as he’d been, Steve understood that it wouldn’t have looked good for drawings of her to be found. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

Peggy clucked her tongue like she was disappointed in him. “Steve, any woman who says she doesn’t want to be drawn either dislikes herself or the person who wants to draw her. Fortunately, we don’t have either of those problems.” She stroked her fingers down his arm. “Let’s put the produce away first, though. I wouldn’t do to waste.” Peggy pressed her lips to his and then leaned down to pull off her boots. 

Steve hopped. It really was better just to do as Peggy said, so he started washing the greens while Peggy trimmed the flowers and put them in a cup on the window sill. His fingers twitched to touch her, and it took him a moment to remember that he was allowed to. “Hmmmmm?” Peggy looked over her shoulder at him when Steve rested his palm at the small of her back. 

“Bring the flowers into the living room.” Steve almost didn’t recognize his own voice and got a wide-eyed look from Peggy. She followed his direction, though, picking up the cup and heading away. Steve grabbed the counter to keep himself from grabbing her and forgetting about the drawing. He wanted the art right now more than he needed to touch her. Besides, it wasn’t a now or never situation and he’d gotten better about holding out. Not much, mind you, but enough to know he could without actually dying. 

When he got to the living room, Peggy was perched on the arm of the chair looking almost nervous. To be honest, her being a little unnerved made him feel better. He was kind of a heel for feeling that way, he was sure, but usually it was her with all the confidence and him nervous so knowing she worried too… well it helped. 

“Do you mind taking your hair down?” Peggy shifted to begin just that and Steve reached out to stop her. “… let me.” She nodded, biting her bottom lip as Steve reached up to slowly unbraid her hair, leaving it wild around her shoulders. 

“Anything else?” Peggy was clearly challenging him a little and Steve decided to go right back at her. 

“Yes.” Steve’s hands moved to Peggy’s hips, fingertips tugging at the waist of her pants. “You have the most beautiful legs. That’s part of what I want to draw.” 

“Part,” Peggy asked, playing along quietly. 

“Yes.” His fingers undid the buttons of Peggy’s pants, finding it a little awkward to do on another person. But he was doing his very best because he did want to draw her. Plus, she had this look in her eyes when he pulled her pants open and pushed them down over her hips. Her blouse fell down over the tops of her thighs, but he got a quick peek at a pair of deep blue panties. “Let me.” He picked up her pants and laid them over the chair. 

Peggy purred when he reached out to touch her thigh. His fingers trailed up then down as he kissed his way down her jaw. “Anything else,” she asked. The expectation was clear in her voice and Steve could sense the arousal all over her. He was going to have to remember whatever it was he’d done to rile her up this much as soon as he figured out what it was he’d done.

“In fact,” Steve reached up and began to unbutton her blouse. It was long sleeved, but she’d rolled those up to her elbows. He didn’t unfasten all the buttons, just enough that he’d get these very sexy peeks of a deep blue brassiere under the fabric or now and then he’d glimpse her creamy skin and feel his mouth water for wanting to taste it. “Will you sit in the sun?” 

Peggy moved where he put her, posing her half reclined on some pillows with her legs stretched out. He could see almost everything in this position including a peek of her panties. The way she ran her fingers over the inside of her own thigh made Steve struggle to stop himself pushing her hand out of the way and using his own. Instead he trailed his fingertips up her thigh, guiding it up just a little. “Bend your knee.” Steve laid the queen anne’s lace along her legs, dotting them with the delicate blooms so that the sun cast their complex shadows on Peggy’s skin. 

She watched him with her sweet brown eyes and Steve smiled at his girl, reaching out to caress her cheek. “You have such a beautiful mouth, Peggy.” Her lashes fluttered and he could feel her breath shift restlessly in her chest. He kissed a high blush of color onto her cheeks, though they were careful not to disturb the flowers. He slid his fingers down her shirt to reveal part of her brassiere. “Everything about you is beautiful.” His thumb brushed across the top of the fabric, getting a shudder from Peggy that grabbed at his insides. How was he going to do his job now that he knew just how incredible she felt under his fingertips? 

Steve was relatively certain Peggy would slap him in the face if she knew what he was thinking, so he dismissed the thought to his _later_ pile and refocused on her skin. This time it was the skin of her neck as he opened the collar wider to reveal more of her then pulled her hair forward over her shoulder. By the time he picked up his sketch book, Peggy was the perfect shade of flushed and her lips were sitting in a soft ‘o’ as she tried to slow he breathing. Their breaths filled the room for awhile, well that and the scratch of his pencil on the paper. After a few minutes, Peggy cleared her throat. He looked up. “Put on some music?” 

He felt like he was in a bit of a trance, but agreed that music would be nice. He put on some jazz and reclaimed his seat, stretching one leg out so that his bare toes brushed the inside of her ankle. He’d move his foot before he got to her calves, but right now he needed to touch her in some way before he exploded. They were that way for awhile as Steve made himself reference points and took time to detail in her hair a fair bit. “Mother used to insist on portraits,” Peggy quipped in the silence between songs. 

“I don’t think this was what she had in mind.” Steve snorted. 

“No, I don’t suppose it was.” Her fingers brushed the inside of her thigh. “I did seduce one of her artists once.” Steve’s brow rose. “Certainly you don’t think I’m some blushing virgin. There can’t be two of us,” Peggy pointed out. It made Steve flush and he shot her a look, but she continued. “You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Peggy pointed out. “You’ve got me all to yourself.” 

“That I do,” he nodded as the sketchbook got set down. “And you have my undivided attention.” Peggy’s brow rose before her fingers moved a little farther. She was brushing high over the inside of her thigh, pulling little breathy sounds as her red nails scraped the skin. Steve was grateful for the change of subject because thinking about other men touching her was eating at him. Instead, he focused on her red nails and the march of her fingers up her thighs. Steve could see more of that blue silk as her fingers moved higher, pressing them in against that silk until she drew a moan from herself. 

“Just what is it you want to see,” Peggy asked him. Her fingertips trailed up underneath the hem of her shirt. “Should I take this off?” He nodded and Peggy’s fingers shifted to the buttons he’d left fastened. She didn’t rush, but she didn’t tease him _too_ much. She slid one shoulder down and he reached out to stop her. “I see,” she smiled. “A bit kinky, are we?” Steve felt like someone hit a gong in his gut. “I picked it out to bring because the blue is close to your uniform.” Had he died and gone to heaven? Peggy sat up to reveal more of her underthings and the flowers spilled from her legs. “Everything I brought here was with you in mind.” 

Steve got a kick out of that, thinking about Peggy picking out things he’d like to see her in. Little did she know that he’d be happy to see her in a gunny sack. Everything else was just wrapping around an incredibly beautiful present. Peggy’s fingers trailed over the top of the fabric covering her breasts. He could clearly see her nipples through it, and all Steve could think about was sucking on them, on how he knew just where to nibble to get Peggy to gasp. She started to tease herself through the cup of her brassiere until the nipple that had been hard before got agonizingly so. Or at least he assumed it was agonizing from the way she moaned. 

“Steve.” Sometimes she said his name with such emotion that it was like she could broadcast into his brain exactly what she wanted. Right now he didn’t need any of that skill to know that Peggy was a woman in need. Now that he knew what to do about that, Steve had been quick to help whenever she’d let him. Most of this trip had been eating and making love, maybe a walk here or there, but mostly just food and sex. It had been amazing. He sunk to his knees next to her, running his fingers over her shoulder. 

Peggy looked up with trusting eyes, eyes that he would never betray. Steve pushed her shirt totally off and laid her back on the pillows. “I have had the hardest time not just staring at your breasts since the day I met you.” 

“Good thing you resisted. I don’t like punching guys smaller than me.” Her words were snapped up into a kiss as Steve wiggled his fingers against her ribs to get her to laugh. “Face it, I could have snapped you like a twig back then.” 

“You can’t now, though I bet you have a dozen ways to kill a guy my size.” Peggy batted her eyelashes in an _I’ll never tell_ gesture before she drew his hand down between her thighs. “Eager?” 

“Impatient,” Peggy pointed out. “And incredibly wet.” Peggy pushed herself down against his palm and Steve felt exactly what she was talking about. He’d made her wait long enough, Steve supposed, and he sunk down between her legs, pushing the fabric covering her aside so he could use his mouth instead of his hand. He could taste her before his tongue even landed, smell and taste mixing into some crazy experience Steve didn’t think he’d ever top. “Steve!” His tongue ran across her folds a little roughly, something he figured out she liked when she was a little desperate like she was right now. 

Steve worked her up until Peggy was almost whining for him. Her breaths came faster and faster, but paused entirely when he pushed his finger into her in one slow, solid go. “I want you,” Steve told her as plainly as he could before his mouth went back to her folds. He didn’t come up for air until she was trying to pry herself away from him with her hands while her legs were still locked in orgasmic rigor around his ears. Peggy shuddered and laid on her side, curled up close to Steve. 

He didn’t give her long before it was his fingers inside and his mouth tugging at her nipples through the silk. Peggy was crying out for him and grabbing at his shirt by the time he felt like she was ready. She rose to her knees, intending to turn and suck him, but Steve stopped her. “Watching you… touching you….” He pulled his pants off and tossed them near the shirt she’d made short work of. He was hard as hell and more than ready. 

It surprised Steve that instead of moving one of them onto their backs, Peggy knelt in front of him and spread her thighs. He was no idiot and after ridding her of her underwear, Steve lined up and pushed inside Peggy in a slow advance. It left them both breathless and Steve just kissed across Peggy’s shoulders as her body adjusted. He squeezed her breasts through the fabric before ridding her of that, too. Now all he had was her skin and the scattered flowers on the floor underneath them. “Touch me,” Peggy demanded as she took his hand and brought it to rub at her folds. 

It was incredibly difficult not to finish, but he held on because she was in a really beautiful agony that Steve wanted to prolong. “That’s my girl.” Peggy shuddered and Steve caught the connection. “… you are, Peg. You know that, right?” His hand moved from her folds up her spine to the nape of her neck. Peggy was starting to shudder and push back against him. “You’re my girl.” For all the advanced nature of Peggy Carter and how she didn’t need a man to define her…. well even if he wasn’t defining her, he was effecting her deeply. He could feel the evidence dripping down his balls and thighs. 

“Steve….” Peggy’s voice was harsh, pained, and Steve knew it meant that she was close. “Please.” His fingers went back to her folds and shortly after she was shouting his name and thrusting back into him. She finished in a shuddering pile of limbs underneath him, occasionally jerking like she was hit by lightning. By some miracle, he hadn’t finished, mostly because he’d never seen her move like she just had and was kind of in shock.

Peggy’s legs were open wide and Steve moved in again, going slow enough that if she wasn’t ready she’d stop him. But she never did. In fact, Peggy reached back to encourage him in. “…. finish on my thighs,” was all Peggy asked of him before he had her again. This time it was those deep pushes that felt really good for both of them. Steve felt himself getting close and tried to refrain until she finished. He narrowly made it, and actually if she didn’t move around as much as she did when she orgasmed, Steve might have just made her very angry by finishing inside. He had to be far more careful with that. 

Steve found himself fascinated by the way his seed looked across Peggy’s thighs and rump. His thumb came to rub across it and her thighs fell apart for him. Steve watched her turn as he leaned in to kiss her shoulder. Steve’s mouth moved down, getting little shudders from Peggy as she half turned her torso to watch. Steve nipped and ran his teeth over her skin. He’d smelled them together before, but this was good, being able to revel in it for a moment was amazing actually. 

HIs hand moved between her legs, not penetrating, just rubbing. She’d taught him a lot about how a woman’s body worked in the past few days. Like right now she was floating and if he pushed her a little, she might still be able to go again. Women’s bodies were amazing things, it turned out. Peggy started to moan and Steve moved his hand a little more boldly, kissing her skin wherever he could as he pulled one more shuddering orgasm from the woman he loved before cleaning up her backside with his undershirt and then wrapping her in his arms on the couch where they drifted off with a fire crackling and the soft blanket from the bed pulled over them. Neither of them could have ever predicted what their futures would be, but for one blissful moment in a tiny cabin on a mountainside, for a moment they were both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Cole Porter song, Begin the Beguine. Lyrics follow: 
> 
>  
> 
> When they begin The Beguine  
> It brings back the sound of music so tender  
> It brings back a night of tropical splendour  
> It brings back a memory evergreen
> 
> I'm with you once more under the stars  
> And down by the shore an orchestra's playing  
> And even the palms seem to be swaying  
> When they begin The Beguine
> 
> To live it again is past all endeavour  
> Except when that tune clutches my heart  
> And there we are, swearing to love forever  
> And promising never, never to part
> 
> What moments divine, what rapture serene  
> Till clouds came along to disperse the joys we had tasted  
> And now when I hear people curse the chance that was wasted  
> I know but too well what they mean
> 
> So don't let them begin The Beguine  
> Let the love that was once afire remain an ember  
> Let it sleep like the dead desire I only remember  
> When they begin The Beguine
> 
> Oh yes, let them begin The Beguine, make them play  
> Till the stars that were there before return above you  
> Till you whisper to me once more, "Darling, I love you!"  
> And we suddenly know what heaven we're in  
> When they begin the Beguine  
> When they begin the Beguine


End file.
